hand_of_fate_2fandomcom-20200222-history
Tarts, Pies, and Exotic Lies
"Always treat those who feed you with respect. Even I stand by this rule, and I have respect for few." This is an Encounter Card in Hand of Fate 2. Each time this Encounter begins, Chester has a 50/50 chance of being happy or unhappy. Chester's mood affects the dialogue and the Chance Cards that determine the price of the food he sells. See the Price Table below for details. If Chester is happy, exotic fruits are the best option for a cheap purchase. If he is unhappy, tarts are the best option. Event You chance upon a wooden cart, overflowing with pears, pies and many items otherwise. A wonderful smell wafts from the cart. On the first encounter: :A disgruntled shopper grabs your arm as you pass and warns that Chester, the shopkeep, is insane. :"It can be quite cheap, but he won't tell you the price until after you choose what you want to buy! On top of that, the price seems dependent entirely on his mood!" If Malaclypse is the current Companion: :Malaclypse shakes his head. "Poor old Chester - this is why you should never be seduced by the wiles of women, coin-slave. They'll break your heart and leave you selling your lemon tarts with little business sense." If Oswin is the current Companion: :Oswin sighs in delight. "Chester always saves me one or four honey-potato pies. The best thing is the price is always the same." If Chester is happy: (50% chance) :The old farmer hawks his wares to passersby. "Tarts, pies and exotic fruits!" :Chester gives you a jolly wave. "What would you like to buy on this fine morning?" :1) Buy tarts. :2) Buy pies. :3) Buy exotic fruits. :4) Leave. If Chester is unhappy: (50% chance) :The old farmer hawks his wares to passersby. "Tarts, pies and exotic lies!" :Chester nods glumly as you approach. "What would you like to buy on this terribly dreary morning?" :1) Buy tarts. ::Huge Success (only possible with Eternal Hope) ::* "Look here," Chester suddenly grasps you by the face. "Don't ever let romance dictate your life. You are your own full person..." At this point he begins to break down into noisy sobs. "...and, and you don't need somebody else to be happy." ::* He insists on giving you the tart for free. :2) Buy pies. ::He passes you a garlic and cheese pie from his wagon. ::The Dealer reveals 2 Food Gain Cards. ::As always, the pis have been selling steadily today. Chester considers his coin chest for a while... ::...before he finally decides on a price. ::Chance Cards Gambit (1 x 10 Gold Pain Card, 3 x 30 Gold Pain Cards) ::Are you happy with paying this price? ::A) Pay Chester. ::B) Decline the purchase. ::Chester seems strangely affronted at this. He takes the pie from your hands and coldly asks you to leave. :3) Buy exotic lies. ::He passes you a bag of luminous blue apples. "Have you ever felt the feeling of your heart being torn from your chest? I have." Chester stares so forlornly at you that you are forced to comfort him before the transaction can proceed. ::The Dealer reveals 2 Food Gain Cards. ::Chester stares in a kind of wistful gloom at the exotic fruits for a while... ::...before he finally decides on a price. ::Chance Cards Gambit (1 x 10 Gold Pain Card, 3 x 30 Gold Pain Cards) ::Are you happy with paying this price? ::A) Pay Chester. :::If the player has enough Gold: ::::(insert text here) :::If the player does not have enough Gold: ::::You don't have enough gold. ::::Chester seems strangely affronted at this. He takes the fruit from your hands and coldly asks you to leave. ::::Encounter ends. ::B) Decline the purchase. :::(insert text here) :4) Leave. ::Encounter ends. Price Table Unlocked By Defeat The Fool challenge. Notes The Ring of Precaution can be very helpful with the Gambits here, since all of the cards involved are Gold Pain Cards. Category:Encounters Category:Normal Encounters Category:Chance Cards Gambits Category:Gain Food Category:Spend Gold Category:Shop